Tiempo
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Nanosec y Slo Mo han sido enviados a prisión después de los acontecimientos de "S.U.V." donde se dan cuenta de que son todo lo que se tienen el uno al otro realmente. NOTA: Adaptación al español del oneshot original en ingles "Time" de ChronosAbyss


Antes que todo quiero aclarar que este One-shot no es mío, yo solo lo traduje porque me gustó mucho. Si en algo fallé con la traducción no duden en decirme. Algunas partes puede que sean distintas del ingles, es que al traducir se perdian ciertos detalles y tuve que ajustarlo para que quedara bien al español.

 **Entrega de derechos: Transformers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro y demás. El fic original pertenece a** **ChronosAbyss** **quien me dejo traducirlo.**

* * *

 **Tiempo**

Nino Sexton. "Levante un oído al escuchar el nombre, pero no hice ningún movimiento para contestar. La voz pertenecía a un Sr. Garrison, una guardia mayor en la Instalación de Detención de Detroit. Desde mi lugar, colocado arriba sobre el borde de mi litera, podía ver mi cara en sus zapatos lustrados de forma ridícula como él miró hacia mi celda. Alto, achaparrado, sensato, decidí que gastaria mi tiempo sobre este tieso. Y esto realmente dice algo, viendo como he sido encarcelado en esta misma celda por más de dos meses hasta ahora.

El guardia golpeó su tonfa contra las barras un poco como si yo fuera un bicho en una jaula. "Sr. Sexton. Hora del almuerzo."

Esto por otra parte, valió la pena levantarme. Me elevé a mis pies y lo encontré en la puerta. "Es sobre el tiempo."

"La misma hora que es cada día." Él contestó con impaciencia mientras me empujaba hacia el pasillo que conduce abajo las enormes filas de celdas. En varios puntos sobre la línea, podía ver que otros guardias conducían a los prisioneros de un lado a otro, intentando mantener algo similar al orden en su dos veces al día rotación de la muchedumbre para ir a la comida.

"Como tengo cualquier modo de saber que hora está en aquí. Pues con el oscurecer de las luces medio adivino que quieren que durmamos."

"¿Siempre el atrevido no es usted? Vamos." Él me pinchó adelante una vez más y rápidamente lance una mirada fugaz sobre mi hombro, pero condescendí. Tenía hambre de todos modos. Esto no era sólo por el alimento sin embargo lo que hizo cada paseo a y del comedor tal bendición justamente en otro día de mente-numbing en la prisión. Nos acercamos al final del bloque de celdas, donde ellos sostuvieron a las presas separadas de los hombres, y reduje ligeramente mi marcha hasta entonces de pasos grandes.

Treinta y ocho, treinta y siete, treinta y seis … Allí, quinta puerta a partir del final desde el lado derecho. Samantha Lowmow.

Ella se sentó desanimadamente contra la pared de su celda cerca de las barras, lo bastante cerca al borde de modo que siempre que pasaba, nosotros podíamos cerrar manos brevemente antes de que fuera arrastrado de vuelta con los otros internos y guardias. Ella siempre me esperaba cuando pasaba. Incluso sin la ayuda del sol o relojes, ella siempre tenía este sentido misterioso de que hora era en cualquier momento dado y hoy no fue ninguna excepción. Supongo que no podía saberlo por cierto, aunque si ella se acercara al borde solamente para mí, ya que nunca realmente la he visto sentarse en ninguna parte.

Sus ojos estaban distraidos cuando me miraron fijamente de en algo que nadie más podría ver. Cada día ella parecía un poco menos consciente de su entorno. Me pregunté en qué pensaba para pasar el tiempo. ¿Tenía ella una casa? ¿O amigos que la echaran de menos? ¿Pensó en mí tan a menudo como pensé en ella? Sé que todos nosotros nos habíamos conocido el día antes de ser detenidos, pero no podía sino sentirme un poco protector por ella, y no sólo porque me echó una mano al principio para crear su sindicato del crimen.

La prisión no era ningún lugar para una chica como ella. Era una hacedora y una planificadora, un cuerpo de acción muy como yo mismo. La gente como nosotros podría volverse loca encerrada por demasiado tiempo. Nosotros habíamos logrado encontrarnos una vez desde que llegamos aquí juntos. Hubo una confusión en el programa de actividades al exterior, entonces nuestra reunión fue breve. Incluso entonces pude ver que tenía que sacarla antes de que perdiera aquella luz tenue que sus ojos siempre guardaban o su conversación de chasquido muy a la manera de 1930's. Nos prometimos el uno al otro en ese momento, que si uno de nosotros podía escaparse nosotros calcularíamos un modo de venir y liberar al otro. Tal vez esto fue un voto tonto de hacer. Pero era una promesa que totalmente tuve la intención de mantener. Y por una vez, había una recompensa en ello que era mayor que el dinero, algo que no había pensado que sería posible antes.

Ella levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos cuando nos acercamos e hice para ir al borde bastante cerca al lado a donde nuestros dedos al menos podrían tocarse entre sí cuando pasara. El sr. Garrison sin embargo tenía otras ideas sobre como el manual de la prisión debería interpretarlo.

"Venga Sr. Sexton, mantengase en medio de la fila. No le queremos castigar por ninguna pelea en las barras." Él me empujó aproximadamente atrás en el medio, donde los dedos de Samantha estarían justo fuera de alcance si yo de la misma manera me estirara el mío hacia el suyo. Nosotros dos sabíamos mejor que nadie como alcanzarnos el uno al otro. En cambio, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento hasta que ella tristemente miró lejos. Seguí mirándola hasta que nosotros pasáramos aunque; estire el cuello para ver su nuca antes de que ella se alejara de mi vista.


End file.
